User talk:Numbuhthreefan/First Archive
Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Godzilla101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 02:50, 14 June 2009 Thx! Thanks for the offer, but I'm not really a fan of Ed, Edd, n Eddy(anymore). But again, thanks anyway!--IzzyIsMyRoleModel 18:20, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you want to answer my pole?--IzzyIsMyRoleModel 04:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! I don't want to join the Stoked wiki, but I'm glad that you like my fake userbox for the Numbuh 3 fan club :)--IzzyIsMyRoleModel 05:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yes, I'd love that. Thank You, Numbuh 3. --User:Godzilla101. Sure I'll use the new userbox! just put it on my page!--IzzyIsMyRoleModel 20:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!--IzzyIsMyRoleModel 01:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, please vote on the election polls in my user page. I'm asking please politely. ----User: Godzilla101. Hi, just wanted to let you know that uploaded some really cute pics of Numbuh 3 from Op. H.O.M.E. ^.^ Numbuh 3.14 00:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Kay, took me a bit to find it, but the pics from UNCOOL are up ^.^ Let me know if you need others Numbuh 3.14 23:45, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Done, I went a bit overboard with this one, I love KASTLE and Sandy/Mushi ^.^ Numbuh 3.14 01:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have that one, and I'm a little busy capping a few other episodes, so I'll get back to you later, kay? Numbuh 3.14 02:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I already answered the ones on your userpage, I'm pretty sure. I just answered the poll on here though. Fairly 01:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Ohoo, ohoo can I join the Numbuh 3 fanclub PLEEEEZZZZZE!--Intrudgero98 11:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) The Election This is a Numbuh 3 picture election. Please answer the following poll. - ☻numbuh3☻ Image:IMG_0369.png|2 Image:Ok.PNG|3 Image:Whatanairhead.PNG|4 Image:IMG_0386.png|5 Image:1Nurse3.PNG|6 Which picture do you think is the best one? Picture 1 Picture 2 Picture 3 Picture 4 Picture 5 Picture 6 Picture 1 was deleted at some time in the past. Numbuh 3 Page Sure. As long as the picture of her in the nude doesn't make it back up there. Also, I fixed the Operative template just in time. So if you wanna use that, that'd be awesome. Fairly 05:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hiya! I was wondering if you have any idea how many people are regularly updating this wiki at the moment. Any estimates? Please respond back on my talk page. Fairly 04:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Reply There is a "Numbuh 3" action figure??!! I never knew Kids Next Door had action-figure merchandise! All the pictures on your user page look great, even better than mine. I gave a poll vote of 10 out of 10 for the pictures. And I believe 30 users edit this wiki. Some are vandalists, that's accurate for sure. I kind of appreciate my title of "Second-In-Command". TDI I don't really watch it. Only reason I watched KND was because that was back when I watched cartoons on a regular basis lol. Thanks for asking, anyway. (: Fairly 00:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I watched Total Drama Action or Island before. They change the words "Action" and "Island", so I'm confused. I like this episode where this girl lost in a Marshmallow Sssllllloooooowww Motion Boxing Match, because she ate a marshmallow out of the wimpy boy opponent, and because the wimpy boy opponent was perfect at sssslllooooowwwww motion. But I'm afraid I can't join. Sorry. --Godzilla101 Edit Count Page Not exactly sure what you mean. Do you mind clarifying? (: Fairly 01:25, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh. I think you mean a template. Sort of like that little thing you have for the Numbuh 3 club? Hm. I'm fairly new to this whole wiki thing. However, I can look into it a bit. I'm looking to see if there are any magic words for a user's individual edits. Fairly 01:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi numbuh 3 i do watch TDI and TDA i could join but sometimes i am in the Ben 10 wiki and the KND module wiki.--Cocsep200 00:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Cocsep200 hi hi i am new to this but i think number 3 so cute and fancy number 4 i have only started to wach knd but it cool Question Are you a boy or girl? ----User: Godzilla101 I'm a 13-year old boy. Why would u ask that? - ☻numbuh3☻ Hi Numbuh 3 Fan Hi I hird you like Numbuh 3 I have here a few Numbuh 3 pics hope you like them http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kuki.jpg , http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/File:DSC00567.JPG , http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/File:DSC00560.JPG , http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/File:DSC00576.JPG -GO PILLOW GAND!!! XD , http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/File:Welcome_Numbuh_3_to_the_KND.JPG Hope you like them and I hope I'm a good photogtapher.Enjoy!--Numbuh 374 Thanks! - ☻numbuh3☻ Yes I Would Yes I would like to join Total Drama Island Wiki and yes I do watch it. Well I'm off to go to TDI Wiki, see ya! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Numbuh3!!!--Numbuh_374 Sure I could join the Total Drama Wikia Sure I could join the Total Drama Island Wikia,only problem is that I don't know anything about the show and I'm in Europe.We don't have Total Drama Island on Cartoon Network in my country,yet.--Numbuh_374 o.O - ☻numbuh3☻ Funny Quotes from Operation:T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. Part 1. Numbuh Three: Don’t invite Tommy to my birthday party, there’s nothing that ruins a party more then a mean poopy-head, kinda like you. Numbuh Four: Me? What did I do? Numbuh Three: Well, like when you destroyed Mr. Huggykins. Numbuh Four: Oh please! Numbuh Three: And you’re temper tantrum at the Rainbow Monkey Care and Share fair. Numbuh Four: Give me a break! Numbuh Three: And you’re always picking on those poor hamsters. Numbuh Four: They started it! -Dude,don't blame the hamsters,you are the one who brought the sodas in the Treehouse the first place so apologize to the hamsters. Part 2. Tommy: So, what do you think of the Tommymobile now? Numbuh 4: I think it's great! Tommy: Really? Numbuh 4: Yeah! For kicking! (Numbuh 4 kicks it) -Hey Numbuh 4 take a break will ya,Chad and Tommy didn't do who know's what to you (exept for the part with the pizza exident). Part 3. Tommy: You all hate the Tommymobile! Because it's better than your bikes, better than all your bikes combined! Numbuh 4: AND because it's pink. -Wow Numbuh 4,you're a lot better making jokes than Numbuh 2. Part 4. Tommy: Aw, man! This stinks! How come Mom's making us clean out the garage on a Saturday? Numbuh 2: Because we haven't seen the dog in 3 months! Tommy: We have a dog? -Ahhh,poor Tommy!He doesn't even know he has a dog. Hope you enjoy them.--Numbuh 374 Awesome Screenshots You make awesome screenshots Numbuh3.I'm sure a lot of people would like them,too.You are a real artist.-Numbuh_374 Why? Why were you blocked exactly. It would be better to know what your talking about.--Intrudgero98 12:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Top Editor At this point I am the 5th top editor. --Numbuh3 Talk Block That sucks. Well, at least you're not blocked on here, right? (: fairly 19:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Numbuh Three Club No thanks. ^^ Thanks for asking, though. fairly 23:56, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Admin You shouldn't want to be an admin just because it'd be a great achievement. You should want to be one because you really care about what you're doing and about the site. I don't mean to offend you, but most of your contributions seem to be on other's talk pages, and while it's good to reach out, you should be improving upon the content of the pages, like adding more in-depth synopsises to episodes and correcting spelling errors, reporting problems, etc. It's a big dedication. I'm on here at least once a day every day for like, an hour, trying to see what I can do to make this place better. Heck, I barely have time to even glance at any of the other wikis. :\ So, I'm going to have to say no. Sorry, Numbuh3. fairly 10:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey guess what I am currently the 4th top editor of this wiki. Coolio! --Numbuh3 Talk Thanks Thanks for the welcome. However, you wouldn't happen to know why the page for Operation: G.I.R.L.F.R.I.E.N.D. is locked would you? I can't add any info to it. Anyways, I hope to help add more in the near future. Numbuh 266 05:46, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanx Thanx and its ok.--Intrudgero98 17:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Wiki It depends on what kind of Wiki it is. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 00:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I figured. But what do you do there? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 00:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I have. But I still need to know, is it for discussing games, putting in facts about the games or put in opinions about the games? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 00:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm still a little confused, but I'll try to work it out. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 00:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) KND Episodes We already have a category for Episodes. :\ Why did you make one called KND Episodes? fairly 03:07, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ah, okay. Sorry then. :x I should've checked the history. >o< fairly 05:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey check this out They are videos, and no I do not have a Youtube.--Numbuh3Talk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZovEl6_23EQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMAyTts-BSw&feature=related Happy New 2010 Year Happy New 2010 Year!-Numbuh_374 Hi Hi Numbuh3 I just checked the jokes you made on your user page and I liked them so much I was wondering if you could make jokes with these ones?-Numbuh_374 No thanks I've already got my hands full with this wiki and a whole lot of other things. :| Nice song Nice song you made.Really interesting.-Numbuh_374 I did not make it. o.O --☻Numbuh3☻Check out some of this action Um... |: I don't get why you left a song on my page...fairly 05:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Look, I've considered it again, and I still think that I'm fine doing it on my own. :\ We don't have that much traffic here and having more admins than needed is a bit excessive. And you know, I've been noticing what you've been editing. Most of it has to do with your interests and your profile. No offense, but that's not what we need. An administrator is supposed to edit the wiki all over, not just in the areas that they like. And again, I reiterate, I don't mean to sound offensive. I'm just taking note of what I've seen. fairly 05:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Fluff Editing I'm not exactly sure what that is, either. As for the hacking thing, if you feel it'd be best, change your password. I'd do that if I suspected hacking. fairly 12:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, um. lol. I'm a girl. XD I noticed that you referred to me as a he. fairly 12:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) xD It's fine, my best friend Rina thought I was a boy when I first met her. For some reason, that seems common... fairly 19:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't have enough edits yet. I started watching KND again, because your username made me think that I used to like it, so I started watching it again. ----Gwen12 Hi! Wow, I've noticed you've been doing a lot of improvement around here lately. (: I've been considering how you've been asking to be an admin for a while. Still thinking about it though. But thanks for all your help; I really appreciate it! fairly 03:26, February 9, 2010 (UTC)